1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a striking energy absorbing structure for a steering wheel, the structure having composed of a cover member, an energy absorbing member of a brittle plastic, and a horn switch member disposed therebetween. The invention also pertains to a method of manufacturing the above-described striking energy absorbing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional striking energy absorbing structure of this kind is constructed such that, as shown in FIG. 1, after a cover member 1 and an energy absorbing member 2 are molded as respective separate members, a horn switch member 3 is generally attached to a part of the energy absorbing member 2, and the cover member 1 and the energy absorbing member 2 are attached to a boss plate 5. Therefore, the manufacture of the conventional striking energy absorbing structure requires separate forming molds for respectively molding the cover member 1 and the energy absorbing member 2. In addition, it is necessary to attach the horn switch member 3 to the energy absorbing member 2 and further to attach both the energy absorbing member 2 and the cover member 1 to the boss plate 5; hence, a large number of assembling steps is disadvantageously required.